


There was a time when we were alone

by Drago



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Angst, Discussion of Abortion, Fisting, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, No wives, Postpartum Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård is pregnant. It's Vegard's child, but it doesn't make things easier. </p><p> </p><p>Do I need to mention that I didn't manage to become a native English speaker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There was a time when we were alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a complete pervert, so I made some pregnant!Bård manips some time ago *goes to weep in a corner*.  
> 

Vegard enjoys moments, when Bård is asleep, best. His brother looks ten years younger when he is relaxed with sleep. Mussed blond hair and the way he curls up to protect his stomach are adorable in their innocence.  
But, sadly, that’s not why Vegard enjoys watching him sleep. Pregnant Bård is a fucking nightmare. Every single thing they were told about pregnancy is a lie. Bård is constantly tired and there isn’t much glowing going around even when he feels relatively good. He gets moods. Moods themselves aren’t anything new, Bård always was a spoiled brat, but the pace with which they change would drive crazy even the most patient person.  
Vegard is still getting used to being woken up at three am because Bård wants to watch a movie, but he doesn’t want to do it alone, and he also wants peanut butter ice cream which they do not have, and someone has to buy it. Bård won’t because it’s too cold outside. Even cute moments, when younger man only wants to cuddle, can’t compensate for all the hassle.  
It’s probably because Bård didn’t want a baby. To be honest neither of them did, but Vegard was kind of happy, especially after they learned that their child is healthy. Bård though… He raged, screamed and decided to have an abortion. It took almost two weeks to persuade him otherwise, but now their every fight ended with Bård shouting that _it’s your fault anyway, you got me pregnant, you bastard_.  
Vegard could understand him, because it was Bård who suffered the most, not only physically. They couldn’t tell anyone that Vegard was a father of his child, so they made up a story of an ill-timed one night stand with a foreigner. No one second-guessed it because apparently, everyone thinks that Bård is a slut. Vegard would be angry too if he learnt that their whole family and friends thought he was sleeping around since he was about fifteen.  
As far as he knew Bård slept with four people, him included, and one of them was because Vegard wanted to try a threesome. Not something anyone sane would consider promiscuous. Brash attitude and cheekiness turned against younger man. It was a bitter pill to swallow, even if Bård prided himself in not caring about people’s opinions. The truth was that, for all his cockiness, he was shockingly insecure at times, and needed to be constantly reminded that he was, indeed, good at his job and desirable as a person.  
At least no one was disappointed. Their parents were pretty good-natured about the whole thing. A grandchild was a grandchild even if other parent was unknown. They realized that Bård would have enough support from family members, especially Vegard, who was kind enough to move in with his brother. Besides, he was already twenty eight, so maybe having a child now wasn’t so bad?  
They finally could live together without raising suspicions, which was definitely a good thing. Vegard enjoyed waking up next to his younger brother, even if it meant having mouth full of blond hair. If they didn’t have to record anything, they lazed about in bed cuddling. Bård would never admit that he liked to cuddle, but Vegard knew better. Lazy mornings worked miracles for their rocky relationship.

*******

Bård actually looks beautiful as he approaches sixth month. He isn’t really putting on any weight, his chest is slightly swollen and he has a baby bump, but that’s it. His belly is round and pretty, no stretch marks so far. Vegard makes sure it stays this way, he religiously rubs lotions into it every day not wanting Bård to feel unattractive. Younger man finally feels better, and Vegard has to admit that he is hoping that their sex life will start to exist again. He doesn’t blame Bård, but it doesn’t change the fact that he is frustrated. He tries rubbing against Bård’s bottom a few times when they are spooning, but he mostly gets scolded.  
Jogging helps to release some of the pent up energy, so he runs. He never enjoyed this form of exercise, but masturbating can get you only so far.  
One evening he comes home tired after his run, and finds Bård looking energized. His blue eyes are actually shining which is a nice change after months of seeing them dull and grayish.  
“I want you to finger me,” it turns out that Bård is naked under the duvet.  
“I’m sweaty and disgusting, can’t it wait?”  
“I don’t want your dick, I only want your fingers. Wash your hands and come to bed.”  
The answer isn’t what Vegard expected, but he follows younger man’s order anyway. After his run and a whole day of work he isn’t as excited as he expected to be. Maybe it’s because his brother really doesn’t seem to want to have sex with him. Vegard is supposed to aid him in getting off. Like a sex doll.  
He warms lube while Bård lies down comfortably, putting pillow under his hips and spreading legs to give Vegard enough room. His cock is already hard and glistens at the tip. It looks small in comparison with the belly, pretty little dick that Vegard wants to suck. So he does. At the same time he pushes two fingers into Bård’s surprisingly relaxed hole. He must be so aroused that his body doesn’t even try to fight intrusion. He lets out tiny, needy noises which sound silly, but Vegard’s body doesn’t agree with his mind, and his lower belly starts feeling warm.  
Two fingers soon become three, and then four, but Bård keeps asking for more. Vegard pours more lube onto his hand, his eyes are glued to the stretched opening now. His brother’s hole looks puffy as it swallows his fingers.  
“More, come on, put it all in. I want all of it,” younger man gasps out.  
Vegard tucks his thumb in and pushes using more force than before. Bård doesn’t seem to mind, his dick is wet with pre-ejaculate, and he is trying to grind down so hard Vegard is afraid he is going to hurt himself.  
The sight of his palm disappearing inside his brother’s body is so hot that he tries to rut against Bård’s leg, but the angle is wrong. He decides to concentrate on one task at a time and carefully curls fingers forming a fist. It’s unbelievable that Bård doesn’t seem to experience any sort of discomfort. His cheeks are flushed red, and he is moaning loudly, completely lost in pleasure.  
At first Vegard tries to be gentle, but the act is so thrilling, that he soon finds himself thrusting deeper and harder. He stills when Bård’s body tightens around his wrist, and younger man comes, covering his protruding belly with thick ribbons of cum. Carefully, he pulls out and quickly frees his own cock, eyes never leaving his brother’s swollen hole.  
“Can I fuck you?”  
“No, I’m too sore.”  
“Lend me your mouth then.”  
“No. I thought you didn’t want this?”  
God, why does this wanton little bitch always has to be difficult? He chooses to ignore protests, grabs handful of blond hair, positions Bård the way he wants him, and forces himself between pouty lips. He keeps one hand on Bård’s jaw, locking it in case younger man decides to bite. He comes ridiculously fast, spilling his load into Bård’s throat.  
Afterwards his brother goes to take a long bath without saying anything.

*******

Vegard gets blindingly drunk that night, when Bård is sleeping. He doesn’t remember ever being so disappointed with himself. Guilt is burning inside him and no amount of alcohol can make him forget. He almost wants to tell someone, he wants to be punished, but he can’t, _he can’t_.  
Maybe Bård will punish him in the morning. Maybe he will shout and throw him the fuck out, threaten to call the police. Tell him that he doesn’t love him anymore.  
Bård acts as if nothing has happened. He wakes up even later than usually, complains about the lack of milk which he cannot drink anyway and orders Vegard to drive him to Calle’s place in the evening.  
Maybe this is his punishment because uncertainty is killing him.  
He gives in on the way to Calle’s and starts apologizing, promising to never, ever touch Bård again. His brother looks dumbfounded.  
“Are you breaking up with me?”  
“No!”  
“Are you saying that you want to go celibate?”  
“No…”  
“Then what the fuck? It’s not cool, I love your dick. Your dick is probably the best part of you. Especially when it’s fucking me.”  
“I… forced myself on you yesterday. And I’m sorry. I don’t deserve you.”  
Bård is really quiet for few seconds and then starts laughing almost hysterically.  
“How stupid are you? I was the inconsiderate one, it was obvious you’d be aroused after watching me act like a bitch in heat. You were a bit more forceful, so what, it was hot. Honestly, Vegard, if I really didn’t want it I’d put up more of a fight. I’m pregnant, not disabled.”  
Older man doesn’t look convinced, so Bård’s eyes soften, and he lays hand on Vegard’s thigh.  
“I will tell you if you ever hurt me, okay? Loudly. Probably using my fists too. Don’t worry.”  
Vegard relaxes visibly.  
“Maybe, if you still feel guilty after baby is born, as a punishment I’ll tie you up and ride you until you cry.”

*******

They go to the bar because Bård insisted.  
Bård regrets it now. Home started to feel a bit suffocating since he stayed there most of the time, not being able to work, so bar seemed like a good idea. Only it isn’t because: a) he can’t drink alcohol and has to watch other people do it instead, b) there isn’t anyone interesting to talk to apart from Vegard who c) is chatting up some whore. Maybe she isn’t a whore, she actually has a really pretty smile and her dress looks decent, but she is hitting on his partner, so Bård feels entitled to call her that. In his mind only, it’s not like he can lay claim on Vegard. Everyone in fucking Norway knows who they are after all.  
He seethes quietly, trying to ignore unwanted company. Maybe he should regret loving Vegard too because older man obviously doesn’t respect him. If he did, he wouldn’t try to charm the pants off some random chick, right in front of Bård. Who wouldn’t choose a slim, sexy girl over a bloated whale?  
It takes him a moment to realize that whatever-is-her-name went to the restroom, giving him just enough time to finish this farce.  
“You are flirting with her.”  
“No, it is her who…”  
“Yeah, okay, so she is flirting with you, but you aren’t even trying to blow her off.”  
“I’m being polite.”  
“Right. You’re always so polite. Maybe I’ll try it too. I’ll let some guy politely fuck me.”  
“Aren’t you overreacting?” Vegard asks tiredly.  
Bård storms off without responding. There are some guys who find pregnant people attractive, or so he heard. Maybe he can find one in a bar, since Vegard dislikes his state so much.

It’s suspiciously easy to find someone. The guy is tall, blond, handsome in a plain way, has a very Norwegian name, probably, and can’t seem to keep his hands off Bård’s belly. He feels a bit off when the guy gropes his chest and butt, but whatever. It’s exactly was he is looking for. Vegard can have his way with a slut, and Bård will… Will get fucked in a bar restroom. Classy, just like him, just like everyone believes. Fuck them.  
He is a bit dizzy, but it’s not like he has to do anything. The guy is doing it all for him, kissing his neck and opening his trousers, almost ripping them.  
The guy is busy with caressing Bård’s belly when the door opens. Vegard literally breaks the lock, furiously pushing inside. He lets out a growl when he notices where guy’s hands are, but then, deceptively calm, tells him to get the fuck out. The guy does because Vegard looks mad, his curls are tousled, and he is showing teeth in expression that no one would take for a smile.  
“Are you fucking insane?” older man asks when they are alone. “Or are you an idiot? I flirt, so you go and cheat on me? What the fuck is wrong with you?!”  
Bård wants to be tough, but he feels completely drained and vulnerable, so he cries instead. “It’s because you don’t love me anymore.”  
Vegard looks taken aback which would be funny, if Bård wasn’t feeling so miserable.  
“Let’s just go home.”

Bård still looks sad when they reach home. Vegard can’t say he isn’t angry anymore, but Bård’s puffy, red eyes stop him from shouting. He goes to kitchen to prepare tea, after all the British claim it’s good for everything.  
“Look. Just because I flirted with someone it doesn’t mean I don’t love you.”  
“You just don’t find me attractive now because I’m fat and disgusting.”  
“Don’t be silly. I have to stop myself from fucking you stupid all the time. When I saw this guy touching you, your belly, my baby… I wanted to rip him apart.”  
“You’ve always been possessive, but it doesn’t mean you want me. You just don’t like other people touching your things.”  
“You’re not a thing Bård. And I love you. I’d do anything for you. Whatever you want, I’ll do it.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay then,” Bård carefully gets on the table. “Fuck me raw.”  
Mood swings can be amazing.

They manage to move to the bedroom after a while. They fall asleep after second round. Vegard wakes up with the sunrise. Warm, orange light softens Bård’s features and younger man would look innocent if it weren’t for all that cum covering his ass, inner thighs and stomach. Vegard strokes himself almost absentmindedly when Bård’s eyes flutter open.  
“Come on my face this time.”

***

Bård goes into labor three weeks early. They are in the middle of heavy petting session when it happens, and he panics a bit. Vegard always has been a level-headed one though, so they manage to get to the hospital in one piece with everything Bård and their baby are going to need.  
It’s not a natural birth, just a relatively quick c-section, and then Vegard can finally hold his son. Nurses coo over them, praising their brotherly bond. If only they knew.  
Bård’s face is swollen, he looks exhausted. He feigns sleep when Vegard tries to give him the baby.

Bård refuses to hold their baby.

*******

It takes Bård three days to finally acknowledge that he has given birth to a healthy boy. He doesn’t say anything or hug him, but he breastfeeds. Doctor said that it’s impossible for him to produce enough milk to satisfy baby’s hunger, but advised giving as much of it as possible. So Bård breastfeeds a bit, and then Vegard takes over with a formula. There is no more contact between young man and his baby.  
At first Vegard is angry, because what the fuck? Their son is beautiful and perfect. But then he catches Bård quietly crying at night and finally understands. He feels helpless, he can’t do much, but he can hold his brother as tightly as possible, muttering declarations of love.

On Friday morning their parents come from Bergen. It seems that they have bought out a whole shop of baby clothes. They also bring a lot of happiness and energy that has been missing. Bård is still asleep when they sit down to late breakfast, which is fine. Vegard needs some time alone with them anyway.  
“Bård is depressed. He barely eats, spends half of the night crying and then sleeps until noon or later. It’s been almost three weeks, and I’m yet to see him play with the baby. Not to mention that he hasn’t named him yet.”  
“…what do you call him then?”  
“Baby, what else. Or a little one. I can’t make this decision, I’m not a father. What should I do?”  
“I don’t have experience with postpartum depression…” his mother murmurs. She looks devastated.  
“He needs a psychologist. We need to help him as fast as possible,” comes his father’s sensible advice.  
Bård chooses this moment to appear. He is so pale his skin looks translucent. Vegard wants to hide him from everyone, but knows it’s not going to help.  
“What do you want for breakfast, honey?” Their mother gives him a sunshiny smile. They can pretend to be okay for a while. 

Bjarte can’t come, so he calls. Bård is the one who gets to talk with him first, and then Vegard almost has a heart attack when he hears his youngest brother’s words.  
“Baby looks just like you.”  
“No, he doesn’t. His hair is black because his father is Spanish, or was it Italian?, and it doesn’t mean he looks like me.”  
“Bullshit. You’re his father, and it’s not because he has a tuft of black hair.”  
“Wha..? No! Bjarte!”  
“Yes, you’re. I know that our family thinks Bård is a slut, but I’ve never seen him take real interest in anyone, but you. I know you’ve been at it since he was fourteen, I always knew.”  
Bjarte is almost right about the age.  
“Does anyone else know?”  
“Nope. Only me. I won’t tell. It is slightly disgusting, but hell, you clearly are in love and aren’t hurting anyone.”  
“Thank you”, Vegard whispers, feeling grateful.  
“I gotta go. Take care of Bård, he seemed really sad when we talked.”  
“Don’t worry about that, kid.”

Their parents stay for the weekend, so they can share room without raising suspicions. Their mother offers to take care of the baby, so Vegard can get some rest. He keeps Bård company instead of sleeping, spoons with him waiting until younger man tires of crying.  
“I remember when you were born. You were so small, adorable and noisy. I was afraid to touch you at first. But soon I could play with you, tell you ridiculous stories. I loved you then, and my love kept growing with you. I honestly don’t know why it changed, but I’ll always love you. Always. Even when you’re old.”  
“You’ll be older.”  
“Ah, yes, I’ll be an 80 year old grandpa, while you’ll be a sprightly 77 year old man.”  
Bård huffs, and it almost sounds like a breathless laugh. It’s good enough for now.

“He needs a name,” Bård says, sounding resigned. “I have no idea why you couldn’t just name him.”  
“Because you’ll hate it and then blame me when you feel better.”  
“I’m not…” Bård’s face twists into an ugly scowl.  
“It’s okay to be sad. Now, about names. I was thinking… Tom?”  
“That’s boring.”  
“Veli?”  
“Are you kidding me?”  
It takes two hours of Vegard proposing different names and his brother rejecting them. When older man finally gives up, Bård offers the tiniest of smiles and informs him that their baby will be called Solle. It’s douchy enough for their family, so Vegard doesn’t argue.  
After four weeks he can finally register a new family member: Solle Ylvisåker.

*******

The fact that Bård doesn’t even try to quarrel when Vegard schedules him an appointment with a psychologist is enough proof of how bad he feels. He looks more relaxed after the visit, and even though he still doesn’t get near Solle, some of the tension he’s been caring around seems to dissipate. Vegard knows that it’s going to take some time before he gets his brother back, but there is something to look forward to. They had to put their career on hold when Bård started to show, and now some more. They promised to work on new material, but between taking care of his son, Bård and their home Vegard is too exhausted to do anything else. He takes to humming “it’s gotta get bad before it gets good” when he starts getting irritated. It does the job, more or less.  
He knows that their family considers him a saint for dealing with everything. The truth is that he is in a sexless limbo again, most of the time has only a wailing infant for company and starts having bad thoughts about the whole thing. He feels guilty. It’s him who wanted to keep the baby, and Bård didn’t choose being depressed. But Vegard is a flawed human being, and he can’t help being tired. He kind of wants his old life back, so maybe he doesn’t really love Bård as much as he thought. He can only hope that younger man can’t see it, too busy fighting his demons.

They always fought a lot. Well, not when they were kids because Vegard did seem a bit autistic then, but there was no week without a fight since they were teenagers. However, they never had a crisis as a couple, their quarrelling never led to anything serious.  
They have a crisis now, at the worst time possible, and it’s all Vegard’s fault. Bård is not even aware, he looks fucking happier while Vegard is trying to get a grip on himself, on his mind, thoughts. It’s not working. He needs a fucking break.  
“What?”  
“What ‘what’?”  
“You said ‘fucking break’.”  
Older man sees it as a chance which he takes.  
“I said that I need a break. I’m tired.”  
“Tired of what?”  
“All… all of this.”  
Bård looks bewildered for a second, but then his face turns completely blank.  
“Take one then.”  
“What about Solle?”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll figure it out. He is my child after all.”  
Officially, he is. Bård had to register as a single parent. Vegard isn’t sure if it’s supposed to be a barb, but it both hurts and angers him.  
“I will.”  
He doesn’t stop to think about it, just goes to pack few things, puts on coat and shoes, and goes out without kissing his lover goodbye. 

He spends three days in a hotel, not doing much, just living like a single guy, and not father and a partner. He watches films, drinks coke, eats junk food and even smokes a cigarette. Just one because then he remembers how awful cigarettes are. On a fourth day he dresses up in nicer trousers and a shirt, and goes clubbing. He lets some guy buy him a drink, but then purposely loses him in a crowd. If anything, he wants a girl. Nice, curvy girl with trim waist, big boobs and dark hair. Complete opposite of Bård.  
It’s a big club with many, many girls in different states of inebriation who can’t keep their hands to themselves. He leaves with a short, pretty girl. They get a cab which drives them to her place, Vegard has one leg out of the cab when he realizes that he is acting like an idiot. He’s got a family, responsibilities. It’s difficult and sometimes overwhelming, but one night stand with a random woman is not worth it. The girl cusses him when he gives driver the address to his hotel. 

He knows he fucked up big time. Their flat is quiet when he gets there, Bård and Solle must be asleep. The faint smell of cigarettes, alcohol and perfume hangs around him, he didn’t change at hotel, he needed to get home as fast as possible. Vegard quietly enters the bedroom and sits on the bed without switching on the light. Bård’s eyes open immediately. Maybe he wasn’t really asleep.  
“You went to the bar. Who did you fuck?”  
“No one.”  
“Oh really? Is that why you’re sitting here looking so fucking miserable?”  
“I… there was a girl. I almost went with her. Then I realized that it’s not something I want.”  
“Did you kiss?”  
“Yeah, a bit.”  
Bård’s hands clench on the quilt.  
“But you kissed this guy weeks ago!” Vegard reminds him quickly.  
“You flirted in front of me, and I was pregnant. It was stupid, yes, I regretted it even then, but I did not do it because I was tired of being with you.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“You always are.”  
Bård doesn’t tell him to sleep on a couch, but Vegard does anyway.

Younger man is giving him silent treatment. He goes further than that and every time Vegard tries to get close to Solle Bård picks their son up and takes him somewhere else. It’s an improvement from the way he used to treat their baby, but it’s difficult to celebrate when Vegard knows it’s mostly to get back at him.  
He tried pretending that he doesn’t notice, but it is a bit difficult to talk to someone who only looks at you instead of answering. He tried to apologize too, bought flowers, Bård’s favourite chocolate and even a watch. None of it worked, his brother snarled at him, not accepting gifts.  
A dreary week went by, the only good thing was that Vegard managed to write something. They really needed to start working on a new material, they’ve been absent from entertainment too long. A bit longer and there will be nothing for them to come back to. People love them when they can see them, disappear for a while and you’re as good as dead in this world. Both of them knew that, but Vegard couldn’t find it in himself to be angry at Bård for being difficult.

*******

Being with Calle always was a kind of respite after a firecracker which went by the name Bård. On camera Calle was snarky, sharp and witty, but his real-life persona was much calmer, which is why Vegard got along with him so well. Calle was understanding, he didn’t mind Vegard showing up at his place, demanding beer and a bit of comfort.  
“Bård again?” It isn’t really a question even if taller man makes it sound like one.  
“Yes. No. We had a fight, not his fault, not really. He’s not talking to me.”  
“Bård? Not talking? Holy shit, how did you manage that?”  
Vegard laughs at that, his brother can be an aggravating blabbermouth. He doesn’t mind most of the time, mostly because he doesn’t really listen. Bård is very pretty when he talks about something excitedly.  
“I can’t really talk about it, but… Can I stay for a while?”  
“Sure, let’s watch one of your nerdy movies.”  
They watch two and a half, because they end up falling asleep in front of TV. Vegard wakes around four in the morning and panics about the time. It takes him almost an hour to get home.  
Bård isn’t sleeping. He is in the living room, warm blanket wrapped around his slim body. His eyes are wide open and red as he stares at Vegard without blinking.  
“Did you stay up all night?” It’s a stupid question, and younger man doesn’t even dignify him with an answer.  
“Where were you?”  
“At Calle’s. We watched movies, fell asleep.”  
“I though you were gone. I though you left us.”  
“I would never… I will never leave you.”  
Bård’s unwavering gaze is just starting to make Vegard nervous when his brother gives a curt nod accompanied by a murmured “good” and leaves the room.  
It almost feels like forgiveness, but he stays on a couch. Just in case.

He wakes again to the smell of dinner cooking, his stomach grumbles loudly reminding him that he hasn’t eaten yet. There are two plates on the table when he enters the kitchen. Bård is quietly singing along to a pop song playing on the radio while chopping vegetables. Solle is making some silly noises, and Vegard tickles his belly.  
God, how could he ever think that it wasn’t what he wanted. Idiot. 

He writes a skit. And a song. Only a song isn’t all that funny, and it’s about Bård. It’s something they’ll never be able to use, something that his brother is going to find completely soppy, but it just wouldn’t leave Vegard’s head. So he wrote it down.  
He starts on another skit and doesn’t notice Bård until other man takes pen out of his hand and straddles him.  
“I read your stupid song about me.”  
“Yeah, sorry about that.”  
“I liked it, you dork,” and then Bård kisses him like he used to before all that mess.  
It’s somewhat sloppy, but deep and hungry all the same. Vegard can’t breathe, but it’s okay because he doesn’t really want to. His brother is wearing a shirt, only a shirt, and when Vegard touches his hole he discovers that Bård is wet and ready.  
His hand shakes when he clumsily tries to free himself, his cock already hard to the point of hurting. Bård sinks down on him immediately, not stopping to adjust even though he is almost too tight. They do it like that sometimes, too little lube and stretching. It’s hot, it hurts Bård, but younger man is unstoppable. He rides Vegard with wild abandon, forcefully slamming down, not even trying to hold back his moans.  
Vegard’s heart is beating too fast, he can’t think, he can only feel. He wants to crawl inside Bård and stay there forever. His fingers dig into Bård’s soft hips, leaving bruises, leaving his claim. He is possessive, his brother was right about that. He starts thrusting, his strength matching Bård’s. It makes his lover cry out loudly, howl, scratch at his arms and neck.  
They never slow down, not even when Bård comes all over them, and it must be too painful for him to continue at this pace. He doesn’t show it, he doesn’t stop.  
Vegard is burning, he is dying, he never wants it to end. He sucks on his brother’s tongue, bites his lips red, makes him bleed a bit.  
It’s over soon after that, he slams in one more time and comes, groaning into Bård’s skin. His, his, _his_.

*******

„You know what scares me?” Bård asks late at night and then answers himself without waiting for Vegard to say anything. “That Solle will need a sibling. It's cruel to have only one child.”  
“And why is that scary? I know you didn't enjoy pregnancy, but you still have at least two years before doctors will okay you to get pregnant again.”  
“That's not it,” Bård snarls. “How are we going to explain that I'm pregnant again, and there is no father _again_. That, and the fact that the child resembles both of us too? They won't believe in the same explanation, they're not that stupid.”  
It is something to worry about, but Vegard can't find it in himself to take it seriously. Bård is thinking about another baby despite everything he went through, and older man can't be happier.

“You know what we should do?” Bård asks, already on the verge of sleep.  
“No, what?”  
“We should record a song. A ridiculous, stupid song that makes no sense.”  
“We kinda did it already, we have quite a few silly songs.”  
“They aren't all that silly, you know that. This one should be. It should have a really catchy music to trick people into thinking that it's a serious song. Lyrics, on the other hand, should be complete rubbish.”  
“We can come up with stupid noises instead of words too.”  
“Yeah, good idea.”  
“Ridiculous, let's do it.”  
“Good. I know how it'll be titled already.”  
“Yeah?”  
“The Fox.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! If yes - please leave kudos and maybe comments?  
> Tell me if you notice any serious mistakes or typos, it's really late here, so I might have missed something


End file.
